Soul Exorcist
by Chouzie
Summary: Hikari,une jeunne femme de 18 ans voit sa vie misérable tourner du jour au lendemain quand elle est sauvée par une exorciste du nom de Yume. Elle découvrira qu'elle est une compatible et deviendra une exorciste. Cependant, son innocence renferme un lourd passé mais aussi un secret qui risque de changer le cours de la guerre...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je me nomme Chouzie et voici ma toute première fic sur D-gray man. Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et au niveau de la forme. Je remercie Ajisai Ime pour l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté. J'espère que ça vous plaira n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**

**Les personnages appartiennent tous à l'auteur de D-gray man Katsura Hoshino sauf Yume et Hikari qui sont des créations personnelles.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1**

Je me réveillai avec des douleurs horribles dans le corps. Je me levai difficilement malgré mon corps à l'agonie et allai devant le miroir de ma chambre qui faisait 20m². Elle contenait un lit, un miroir et une douche, seulement le strict minimum.

Je coiffai mes cheveux avec mes doigts n'ayant droit à aucun outil pour mon hygiène sauf un vieux savon pourri et de l'eau croupie pour me laver. Mes cheveux étaient la cause de tout ce que je subissais. Ils étaient blanc ! Les villageois me traitaient d'enfant maudit à cause de cela et donc, m'avaient confiné dans cette pièce, sans lumière, sans aucun contact social et ce depuis mes 6 ans. A force, j'étais devenue muette. Je regardai mon visage dans le miroir mes yeux bleu azur étaient toujours aussi pétillants mais étaient marqués par d'énormes cernes noirs. De mes longs cheveux argentés, je me fis rapidement des couettes puis je m'habillai d'un short usé et un t-shirt manches courtes.

Je m'installai ensuite dans mon lit. Aujourd'hui allait encore être un jour comme un autre. Je resterais dans mon lit jusqu'à ce qu'on m'apporte le petit déjeuner, je mangerai ensuite, puis je m'installai à nouveau dans mon lit, je reprendrais ensuite un repas le soir , puis je finirais par prendre une « douche » pour enfin aller dormir.

Alors que je finissais mon dîner composé d'un morceau de pain rassis ainsi que d'un verre de lait et d'une étrange mixture que j'ai préféré mettre de côté, je m'allongeais sur le lit et je me plongeais dans mes pensées. Je me demandais comment aurait été ma vie si ma sœur Hana était toujours en vie... Elle me manquait tellement...

J'entendis soudain une explosion. Je me relevai brusquement en cherchant d'où provient le bruit. La porte fut brisée sous l'explosion et j'en profiter pour me faufiler discrètement en ayant l'espoir d'enfin m'échapper de cet enfer ! Enfin j'avais une chance de quitter cet enfer et de voir à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur !

A l'extérieur, c'était la panique : Les gens criaient, hurlaient, couraient, désespérés.

Il y avait des « Akumas » qui attaquaient les habitants. Mais moi je m'en fichais, ils l'avaient bien mérité après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir !

Alors que je courais plongée dans mes pensées je me heurtai à quelque chose de dur, froid, on dirait du métal. Je me frottai les yeux et regardais au dessus de moi. Je vis alors une chose horrible. Il y avait une énorme boule métallique au dessus de moi, possédant un visage à la surface de la machine et des fils qui pendaient en bas de cette atrocité. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette machine mais j'étais sure d'une chose : Vu ses canons qui étaient sur moi, j'étais dans le pétrin !

* Ah esquive Hikari tu peux le faire ! *

J'esquivai difficilement les tirs et courrai du mieux que je pû à travers les ruelles avant de me retrouver dans un cul de sac. Ah ben pas mal ça ! Il était vrai que je ne connaissais pas la ville du tout...

Je me retournai et vit à nouveau la machine pointer ses canons sur moi. C'était donc ça, un « Akuma » ?

Dans tous les cas , je voyais ma mort arrivée, j'allais enfin pouvoir rejoindre ma sœur après toutes ces années de souffrance...

_« Hikari...promets-moi...que tu prendras soin de ses cheveux que sont les tiens...ils sont si purs... je suis sure que tu deviendras une femme magnifique plus tard...va de l'avant...petite soeur »_

* Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse...Onee-san...Désolée. *

Je fermai les yeux et une larme perla sur ma joue, j'attendis que la mort me frappe. Je me demandais quelle était la sensation que l'on éprouvait lorsque l'on quittait ce monde. Etais ce douloureux ou bien rapide ?

Malgré le fait que je sois perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis le bruit du canon suivi d'un râle d'agonie et d'une seconde explosion, mais rien ne me toucha...

Rien ne me toucha ?!

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

L'Akuma avait explosé et je vis une silhouette avec de longs cheveux rouge attachés en couette et des yeux d'un vert vif, un short violet et une chemise courte rose pâle. Mais elle était bizarre, on aurait dit une marionnette …

En effet, elle possédait les articulations d'une marionnette alors qu'elle semblait humaine. Elle s'approcha de moi puis j'eus mon premier contact avec un être humain depuis 12 ans :

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

J'hochai la tête positivement en guise de réponse.

« Quel est ton prénom ? »

Pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais muette je posai un doigt sur la bouche et hochait la tête de façon négative. Elle me sourit alors et déclara :

« Oh je vois, ne t'en fais pas tout va bien maintenant. J'ai trouvé ce que l'on cherche. Général Klaud ! L'innocence est dans cette fille, c'est ce que me dit la mienne. Notre mission ici est terminée. On devrait ramener cette fille rapidement à la congrégation, elle a besoin de soins immédiatement ! Oh pauvre fille, tu es dans un état lamentable. »

Hum ? Innocence ? Congrégation ? Général ? Mission ? Ramener ?

Cela voudrait dire quoi en français s'il vous plaît ?!

Devant mon étonnement, la jeune fille afficha un regard doux.

« Innocence : Désactivation ».

Son corps est redevenu normal après qu'une lumière verte jaillit de celui ci. Je vis ensuite apparaître une femme aux cheveux blonds attachés et possédant un adorable ouistiti blanc sur son épaule.

Mes yeux se mirent à briller, c'était la première fois que je voyais un singe en vrai.

La femme me lança un regard attendrissant :

« Tu veux le caresser ? »

Oh oui j'aimerais tellement ! Je lui fis comprendre en hochant vivement la tête et je singe me sauta dans les bras tout en poussant des petits bruits mignons tandis que je le caressais. Je suivis ces personnes, où quelque chose me disait qu'elles étaient très sympathiques et qu'elles m'aideraient.

« Bien Général, je vais la ramener à la Congrégation. Vous avez une autre mission si je me souviens bien ? Dans ce cas, jeune fille, il est temps de rejoindre ta nouvelle maison ! »

J'étais si heureuse, ma vie prendrait enfin un nouveau tournant !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quatre semaines ... Il a fallu quatre semaines pour arriver devant une tour en pleine nuit à 4h du matin ! Je ne sentais plus mes jambes alors que ma très chère amie exorciste, Yume -j'avais appris son nom durant le voyage- était en pleine forme. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les exorcistes seraient des personnes combattant les Akuma des âmes ramenées dans le monde des vivants par un être qui leur était cher et emprisonnées dans un corps remplit de matière noire créé par le Compte Millénaire, le « grand méchant » de l'histoire, le rôle des Akumas était de détruire l'humanité. Grâce à des innocences, les exorcistes étaient capables de se battre contre ces démons.

On arriva devant une porte gigantesque. Je levais la tête pour contempler le gigantesque bâtiment qui me faisait face, avant de me retrouver face à une tête de pierre qui me regardait avec de gros yeux... en étant à seulement 20cm de son visage c'était vraiment effrayant ! On dirait un pervers ! Je n'osais pas bouger le temps qu'il me 'scan' pour déterminer si j'étais un Akuma ou pas.

D'après cette pierre je serai « OK », bien sur que je l'étais , il m'a prit pour qui lui. La porte s'ouvrit devant moi, je ne fis même pas un pas qu'une épée se retrouva au niveau de ma gorge... Quel accueil chaleureux !

« Qui es-tu ? » , questionna une voix masculine grave.

-Oh Kanda ça fait un bail ! Tu as fini ta mission toi aussi ? répondit Yume avec un air enjoué naturel.

-Oui, ce fut simple, mais cela ne me dit pas qui est cette boule de poussière.

Boule de poussière. Je serai une boule de poussière pour ce « Kanda » ?!

-Réponds, boule de poussière !

-Elle est muette tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça, mais durant le chemin elle m'a écrit son nom sur le sol. Je te présente « Hikari », une nouvelle exorciste.

-Hikari ? Exorciste ? Ton innocence l'a trouvé compatible ?

-Exactement et pour me faciliter le travail, son innocence est aussi à l'intérieur de son corps, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour l'activer mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour Hevlaska.

-Hum.

Il retira son épée et la rengaina, j'en profitai pour me retourner et lui donner une gifle monumentale.

Il fut cependant trop rapide et me bloqua la main immédiatement, quelle déception. Je vis alors son visage : il possèdait des traits fins, des yeux sombres et des cheveux bleus attachés, sombres aussi. Ce type m'avait l'air asocial, même si honnêtement il était plutôt mignon. Grosse erreur de ma part, cette dernière pensée fit que mon visage était maintenant rouge vermeille.

Kanda montra un rictus agacé puis s'adressa à Yume :

« Cette faible est censée être une exorciste ? Regarde-la, elle est horrible et c'est une enfant maudite , elle ne vaut rien. »

Il se prit d'un coup un bon coup de pied dans la tête par une fille aux yeux violets et aux cheveux verts... en couettes aussi ?! Mais c'est la mode c'est pas possible !

-Tu devrais accueillir nos nouveaux compagnons avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme , Kanda, dit la nouvelle arrivante.

-Joli coup Lenalee ! Bon sur ce on y va Hikari.

Yume m'adressa un sourire amical ainsi que Lenalee. Toute deux m'accompagnaient dans le bâtiment alors que Kanda partit de l'autre côté avec sa nouvelle bosse sur la tête.

Je tapotai l'épaule de Yume et indiquai du doigt Kanda pour savoir pourquoi il ne venait pas. Lenalee me lança un regard étonné car je ne parlais pas.

-Oh désolée Lenalee j'ai pas fait les présentations. Elle se nomme Hikari, a 18 ans et est muette. Sinon Hikari, Kanda est un peu spécial, il n'aime pas trop être avec du monde, mais je suis sure il est sympa au fond.

-Hum c'est vrai. Ici c'est la Congrégation de l'Ombre, ta nouvelle maison, on va te préparer avant de t'emmener voir Komui et Hevlaska.

J'acquiesçai de la tête puis j'entrai dans une salle de bains. Ouah c'est à ça que ça ressemble en vrai ?

Tout était propre, blanc , beau, il y avait plein de produits que je connaissais pas.

Après un lavage intensif de mon corps je ressemblais enfin à quelque chose. Ma peau qui était sombre est devenue très claire, presque blanche, mes cernes se voyaient toujours mais bon avec du sommeil ça devrait aller. Mes cheveux avaient repris leurs aspect magnifiques et possédaient un reflet magnifique. Je les caressais délicatement et m'étonnai de leur douceur. Je possédais toujours mes couettes et j'avais de nouveaux habits : maintenant j'avais une jupe noire et une veste noire en jean, un t-shirt blanc à manches courtes, le long de mes bras était recouvert de bandages avec de la crème dessous qui soigneraient mes blessures. J'en possédais aussi le long de mes jambes et j'avais des ballerines noires. Autant le dire tout de suite : J'avais la classe !

Je souris pour remercier Lenalee et Yume. Elles me le rendirent et m'amenèrent dans un ascenseur. On se dirigeait vers le sous-sol je pense . Il faisait sombre. Je vis une silhouette blanche apparaître devant moi,d'un coup, des sortes de tentacules blancs m'agrippèrent, je flottais dans les airs grâce à eux.

« Ne bouge pas Hikari, tout va bien se passer » me dit Komui, le grand frère de Lenalee ainsi que le chef de l'enceinte, de la « branche européenne » comme ils disaient.

Cette entité serait Hevlaska, elle permettrait de savoir le taux de synchronisation d'un compatible avec son innocence, au plus le taux serait élevé, au plus l'exorciste pourrait utiliser au mieux son innocence. C'est ce que j'ai compris. Hevlaska posa son front sur le mien. Je ne me sentais pas bien, ces tentacules donnaient une sensation bizarre... j'étais à la limite de vomir, tout ce que j'entendis,c'est Hevlaska déclarer :

« 10...20...33...54...68...92%. Sa synchronisation serait de 92% au maximum. C'est très élevé pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais utilisé son innocence. Tu es de type parasite, c'est-à-dire que l'innocence fait partie de ton corps. Lenalee par exemple, est un type équipement , son innocence est contenu dans un objet. Yume est comme toi, son innocence est contenu dans ses os. Tu as été élue par Dieu pour combattre les ténèbres.

Bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'ombre, jeune exorciste Hikari. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 2, j'ai décidé de le poster avant la rentrée. Toute critique pour m'aider à m'améliorer est bienvenue tant que celle-ci contient des arguments! **

**Ajisai : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, tu devrais regarder D-gray man, c'est un excellent manga!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

**Chapitre 2**

_« 10...20...33...54...68...92%. Sa synchronisation serait de 92% au maximum. C'est très élevé pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais utilisé son innocence. Tu es de type parasite, c'est-à-dire que l'innocence fait partie de ton corps. Lenalee par exemple, est un type équipement , son innocence est contenu dans un objet. Yume est comme toi, son innocence est contenu dans ses os. Tu as été élue par Dieu pour combattre les ténèbres._

_Bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'ombre, jeune exorciste Hikari. »_

J'ai été élue par Dieu pour combattre les ténèbres ? Parle-t-elle des Akumas ? Innocence... ce nom, cette entité, me permettrait de faire face aux Akumas, d'être utile au monde. Être utile. Oui, ma vie avait enfin un sens, je vais enfin pouvoir choisir ma propre voie !

D'après ce que j'ai compris, je serai de type parasite, donc je pourrai invoquer une entité en activant mon innocence.

*On fait ça comment ?*

… Très bonne question. Je regardai Komui avec un air interrogateur, il dût comprendre ma détresse vu qu'il posa la question à Hevlaska :

-Hevlaska, tu dis qu'Hikari est de type symbiotique, tu peux nous en dire plus, s'il te plait ?

-Je ne peux pas Komui. C'est comme si son innocence refuse ma présence, comme si elle n'accepte qu'Hikari comme seule et unique personne. Tout ce que j'ai pu savoir, c'est qu'elle est contenue dans son âme, je n'arrive pas à en savoir plus.

-Dans son âme ? Hum, c'est étrange pour un type parasite, on aurait pu la croire symbiotique à ce moment là. Je me demande sous quelle forme se manifestera son innocence...

Je le vis prendre un air sérieux et réfléchir à la situation puis il repartit au niveau des commandes de l'ascenseur, prêt à partir. Je fus posée au sol par Hevlaska. Je ne comprenai pas trop ce que signifiait le fait que mon innocence soit dans mon âme ou dans une autre partie de mon corps. Peut être que cela influence son activation ? Devant mon air perdu, Yume m'adressa un sourire pour me réconforter et déclara avec une voix douce :

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ce genre de détails, tu apprendras à devenir une exorciste petit à petit, Hikari. On est tous passé par là, on va t'aider.

-C'est vrai , ajouta Lenalee, après tout, nous sommes une famille !

Une famille ? Ces mots me réchauffèrent le cœur. Je leur rendis un sourire puis nous montions jusqu'au rez-de chaussé. Komui partit dans son bureau comme s'il voulait réfléchir à la situation dans le calme tandis que Yume disait avoir « une mission de la plus haute importance, tu comprendras plus tard », ne restaient plus que moi et Lenalee. Elle m'adressa un sourire et me proposa de me faire visiter la Congrégation. Je me sentais perdue. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, les salles se ressemblaient toutes, les portes se ressemblaient toutes ! J'étais tout simplement perdue ! Devant ma détresse, Lenalee m'offrit un petit golem noir avec des ailes de chauve-souris qui me servirait de guide dans mes missions ainsi que dans l'enceinte de la Congrégation si je me perdais.

*Oh merci Lenalee tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me sauve !*

On arriva devant une porte. Lenalee l'ouvrit et me dit :

« Voici ta chambre:Tu peux installer tes affaires ici, c'est ici que tu pourras dormir,il y a aussi une douche, une armoire , une commode, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le dire. »

Je la remerciai de la tête puis j'entendis un bruit : un bruit qui me disait que mon estomac avait faim, très faim. Je n'ai jamais autant gargouillé de toute ma vie. Devant mon air gêné, Lenalee ria doucement puis me dit :

« On ira à la cafétéria après que tu aies posé tes affaires, je te laisse découvrir ta chambre. »

J'entrai dans la chambre. Elle était bien plus spacieuse que celle que j'avais auparavant. Tout était propre, le lit possédait une couette et un coussin, la salle de bain était immense, tout était parfait pour moi. Je rangeais le peu d'affaires que j'avais dans l'armoire puis je sortis de la chambre et la fermai à clé. J'indiquai à Lenalee que j'étais prête à partir. Elle me sourit puis se rappela d'une chose soudainement.

« Oh j'oubliais ! Tiens, voici une ardoise et un feutre, tu pourras écrire dessus pour communiquer avec les autres, je suis sure que ce sera plus simple. »

Je pris l'ardoise qu'elle m'offrit et écrit dessus « Merci ». Elle me sourit et m'attendit à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Je vis posé sur le lit un paquet. Je l'ouvris et aperçu une tenue, la même que celle que porte Kanda, Yume et Lenalee. Peut être une tenue d'exorciste ? Je la regardai avec un peu plus d'attention, elle était composée d'une veste noire et argenté à manches longues avec une croix en rosace au niveau du cœur . Il y avait aussi un short court des mêmes couleurs. J'enfile le tout qui m'alla parfaitement et sortit de la chambre en écrivant « Je suis prête ».

« Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue, Hikari. Allons-y » me répondit Lenalee avec un grand sourire.

On arriva à la cafétéria. Je vis qu'il n'y avait pas que des exorcistes dans la Congrégation : Il y avait des scientifiques mais aussi des « Traqueurs », leur mission est d'assister les exorcistes pour la recherche d'innocence ou pour la traque des Akumas.

Lenalee me guida devant un homme en habits de cuistot et ayant sûrement des origines indiennes vu sa peau bronzée et le point rouge qui ornait le milieu de son front.

« Oh tu dois être la nouvelle ! Tu te nommes Hikari c'est ça ? Bienvenue à la cafétéria ! Moi, c'est Jerry, je suis le cuistot !Tu peux commander tout ce que tu veux ici, je peux tout faire ! Qu'aimerais-tu manger aujourd'hui ? »

J'écrivis sur mon ardoise et lui tendit :

-Alors, du canard confit, du rôti de porc, un saumon entier, des nouilles, des nems, des sushis , des makis , des pâtes , du soba, du riz cantonais , des carottes, des haricots , du tiramisu , de la pana cota et une tarte aux pommes tatins.

-Kanda ne va pas être content, ce sont les derniers qu'il me reste mais bon, premier arrivé,premier servi ! déclara le cuistot.

Je ne compris pas où il voulait en venir sur le coup, j'avais juste fus impressionnée de la vitesse à laquelle le cuistot cuisinait. Lenalee ria en voyant la taille de mon plateau et m'aida à le porter jusqu'à notre table. Il y avait Yume que je reconnu tout de suite. Elle arbora un air très fier du genre « Mission accomplie ! ». Je vis qu'elle était accompagné de deux hommes. Le premier avait les cheveux roux, un bandeau recouvrant ses cheveux et il était borgne. Son seul œil était vert, il arbora un air enjoué et joyeux en me voyant. Le second avait l'air plus jeune que lui, dans la quinzaine sans doute, il avait les cheveux blancs et possédait une étrange cicatrice au niveau de son œil gauche.

« Ah Hikari ! Viens je te présente tout le monde, me dit Yume avec un air enthousiaste, voici Lavi et Allen, deux exorcistes, tout comme nous !»

Je remarquai un regard étrange de la part du borgne, ses yeux changeaient puis il s'écria :

« Strike ! »

*Hein ? Strike ? C'est quoi ces yeux en forme de cœur ? Il est malade ? Ou bien pervers comme la pierre qui m'a examinée ?*

Je n'eus le temps d'avoir la réponse à ma question que Yume lui donna un grand coup de pied sur la tête pour le calmer. Malgré la douleur et la bosse sur sa tête, il se releva et déclara avec son air enjoué :

-Enchanté Hikari ! Je me nomme Lavi, je suis le successeur des Bookman, nous avons pour mission de retranscrire l'histoire de ce monde.

-Moi c'est Allen Walker. Tu peux m'appeler Allen, je suis ravie de te rencontrer Hikari.

Ils m'adressent tout deux un grand sourire que je leur rendis. Je me mis à manger avec eux et je vis qu'Allen avait un plus grand appétit que le mien. Il était peut être de type parasite lui aussi. J'écris sur mon ardoise « Tu es de type parasite pour avoir un appétit aussi grand ? »

Il me sourit et me répondit :

-Je suis de type symbiotique, mon innocence est dans une partie de mon corps, dans mon bras gauche pour être plus précis. Tu es de type parasite, ce qui veut dire que ton innocence est contenue dans une entité. Yume m'a mis au courant -va savoir comment elle a su cela- : ton innocence serait dans ton âme, peut être que tu es capable d'invoquer une créature à partir de celle-ci. Nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous pouvons pour que tu puisses l'activer et combattre à nos côtés !

-Oh. Le moyashi a l'air intéressé par l'innocence de la boule de poussières.

Je reconnaissais cette expression, et cette voix. Je tournai immédiatement ma tête pour voir un très cher Kanda -le sereal killer- s'asseoir en face de moi. Il avait l'air très énervé vu le peu de nourriture que je vis dans son assiette. J'assistai alors à un événement très particulier dans ma vie : L'entente dans la communauté des exorcistes. Allen lança un regard noir sur Kanda après sa remarque puis prit la parole :

-C'est Allen. A-L-L-E-N Bakanda !

-Tu veux mourir pour cet affront, Moyashi ?

-Cela me convient tout à fait, Bakanda. Mais n'oublie pas que mon prénom est Allen ! Est-ce que ton cerveau est trop lent pour comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple ?

-Tu vas mourir pour ton impertinence, Moyashi.

On pouvait imaginer un éclair entres les deux. Mais quelque chose m'interpella. Son vrai prénom serait Bakanda ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un Moyashi ? J'écrivis le tout sur mon ardoise et le montra aux deux concernés. Lavi ne put s'empêcher de rire, tandis que Lenalee avait un air géné et Yume un regard diabolique, comme si elle avait hâte de savoir leur réaction. J'avais juste marqué « Bakanda, c'est quoi un Moyashi ? »

-Tu veux mourir boule de poussières ?

-Hum euh, « Moyashi » signifie pousse de soja. Sinon tu as tout à fait raison Hikari, il se nomme Bakanda !

-Tu peux aussi l'appeler Yû ! rajouta Lavi avant de se prendre un poing dans la tête.

J'étais perdue. Je ne savais même plus quel était le vrai nom du kendoka. Alors je me mis à réfléchir et à faire fonctionner ces petits neurones qu'étaient les miens. Finalement j'écrivis sur mon ardoise « Enchanté de te connaître, Bakanda Yû. »

Et encore une fois, tout le monde arbora une expression bien particulière. Yume était au bord de l'écroulement tellement la situation la faisait rire, Lavi était choqué, comme si j'allais mourir et Allen avait les yeux d'un démon. Lenalee quant à elle, s'inquiéta à propos de mon sort. Tous regardait néanmoins le kendoka, ils voulaient voir sa réaction. Il se leva et vint vers moi, mon corps commençait à trembler mais je le regardais droit dans les yeux, après tout, il peut me faire quoi de mal devant tout le monde ? Il me fixa droit dans les yeux puis dit d'un ton neutre :

« Appelle-moi juste Kanda. »

Grand silence. Tout le monde était choqué que le kendoka n'eut rien fait de plus. *Finalement, il n'est peut être pas aussi méchant que ce qu'on pourrait croire*

Je mangeai une part de Soba et vit alors le regard de Kanda virer au noir. *Ok, j'ai rien dit, il est effrayant*

-Alors c'est toi qui a pris les derniers Soba ? Tu vas le payer très cher, boule de poussières ! Cria-t-il en dégainant son épée.

-Tu ne touches pas à _ma_ Hikari sale efféminé ! s'exclama Yume en donnant un grand coup de poing dans la tête de Kanda.

Celui-ci tomba par terre. Il se releva tant bien que mal avec une grosse bosse et une veine qui sortait sur son front puis prit une part de ses légumes pour les lancer sur Yume. Cependant, celle-ci esquiva et donc les légumes sont arrivés sur le visage d'Allen. S'en suivit une bataille de nourritures monumentale. Pour ma sécurité, je voulais me mettre sous la table. C'était sans compter sur super Yume ici présente qui arrivait à parer chaque coup pour me protéger et qui défonçait tout ceux qui s'approchaient trop près, je l'encourageai même. Après une longue bataille je me levai et vint près de Kanda qui était exaspéré par « ce jeu enfantin ».

*C'est toi qui a commencé, Bakanda*

Je me mis en face de lui, pris une grande inspiration *même si ça sert à rien étant donné que je suis muette*, et lui tendit mon plat de soba avec un air de « Tu en veux ? ». Il sembla _presque_ étonné *ce mec est stoïque ou quoi ?* puis prit le plat. Il alla partir quand il sentit le regard noir de Yume avec un air de dire « On dit quoi quand quelqu'un te fait un cadeau ? ». Yume devait vraiment être effrayante car il se retourna avec un air pâle et lâcha :

-Merci, boule de... il ne put finir sa phrase que le regard noir de Yume fut plus intense, Hikari, hum.

Il partit immédiatement après.

*Ce type est vraiment étrange*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je marchais le long des couloirs puis j'entendis quelque chose venant de mon golem :

« Bonjour Hikari ! C'est Komui à l'appareil ! Viens tout de suite à mon bureau je vais te confier ta première mission ! »

*Hum euh ok, mais euh...c'est où le bureau dans cet endroit ?!*

Le golem se mit à bouger dans une direction bien particulière comme pour m'indiquer le chemin, je le suivis sans hésiter

*Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il est supposé être mon guide*

J'arrivai dans le bureau et vit d'autres exorcistes : Il y avait Yume, qui m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, Allen qui semblait être en pleine forme et le mec qui a voulu me tuer dès mon arrivé à la congrégation, Kanda.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes au complet, commença Komui, Je veux que vous accompagnez Hikari pour sa première mission et que vous l'aidez à activer son innocence ! La mission se situe à Madrid, la capitale de l'Espagne. Il y a eu plusieurs attaques d'Akumas, donc ce sera le lieu idéal pour commencer l'entraînement de Hikari !

-Oh super je vais accompagner _ma petite sœur_ chérie pour sa première mission, c'est la plus grande joie que peut avoir une grande sœur comme moi ! S'écria Yume qui m'apprit que j'avais _une autre_ grande sœur apparemment.

-Oh, ça va être sympa, j'espère qu'on fera un bon travail d'équipe Hikari, m'adressa Allen.

-Pourquoi je dois accompagner une folle, un Moyashi et une boule de poussières ?

-C'est Allen, Bakanda.

Ce Kanda devait être une personne très délicate. Les deux exorcistes s'attirèrent immédiatement les foudres d'une … d'une furie ?

-Je suis une folle ? Alors tu joues à ça l'efféminé ? Dans ce cas vous allez tous les deux subir mon courroux !

-Hein moi aussi ? Mais je n'ai rien … Aaah !

Après une bataille à sens unique, le calme revint enfin au prix d'une bosse sur chaque tête des garçons. *Alors ce serait comme ça la vie en communauté ? Effrayant.*

Komui prit un air sérieux et déclara :

« Vous n'aurez aucun traqueur pour cette mission, il n'y aurait qu'une vingtaine d'Akumas ça devrait aller. Maintenant si vous le permettez... Allez-y tout de suite, le café que Lenalee va m'apporter n'attend pas ! »

Il nous vira de son bureau avec un gros coup de pied. Ce type doit avoir un sérieux complexe avec Lenalee. Je suivi mes camarades jusqu'au lieu où nous utiliserions notre moyen de locomotion. Durant le trajet, Allen et Kanda n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, tandis que Yume les calma immédiatement avec son regard noir pour ensuite m'adresser le sourire le plus radieux du monde.

Nous arrivâmes devant une barque. « C'est ça notre moyen de locomotion ?» écrivis-je à Yume.

« Non, c'est avec ça qu'on va se déplacer pour aller jusqu'à la gare. »

Je regardai la barque et vit les deux pagayes, une question existentielle se posa alors dans ma tête. Qui va pagayer ?

Yume prit immédiatement un regard noir pour forcer les deux hommes à prendre place pour pagayer.

*Ok, c'est eux qui vont le faire*

Durant le court trajet je pu admirer à quoi ressemblait l'océan. Je regardai aussi attentivement la différence de carrure entre Allen et Kanda. Le premier était assez fin tandis que l'on pouvait voir facilement les muscles du second, qui soit dit en passant, sont plutôt bien faits. *Ah encore une pensée qui va me coûter cher !*

En effet, je me mis à rougir aussitôt ce qui attira l'attention du kendoka. Je détournai rapidement mon regard du sien pour plonger mes yeux dans l'océan.

« Oh, on est arrivé près de la gare ! Tout le monde descend ! » déclara Yume avec enthousiasme.

*C'est comme ça qu'ils vont à la gare dans le monde extérieur ?*

Nous avions un espace réservé dans le train, un espace « Première classe » d'après ce que j'ai pu lire. C'était la première fois que je prenais le train,mais j'avais trop peur de me perdre en l'explorant. Au lieu de cela, je me mis à visiter notre wagon, Yume était en train de regarder la carte de Bayonne pour établir une « stratégie de la plus haute importance, tu comprendras plus tard », et Allen n'arrêtait pas de titiller Kanda en lui touchant les cheveux, au grand détriment de ce dernier.

*J'aimerai bien y toucher moi aussi, je me demande à quoi ressemblent précisément les cheveux d'un homme*

Tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient, j'en profitai pour me faufiler discrètement derrière le kendoka et touchai ses cheveux. Ils étaient presque aussi doux que les miens mais sentaient le savon. Je vis ma main immédiatement bloquée par la sienne.

« Oh, alors la boule de poussière veut mourir ? » déclara-t-il avec un air agacé.

Je lui indiquai mon ardoise , il lâcha ma main et me laissa écrire.

« On se lave les cheveux avec un shampoing quand on est une personne normale. »

Cette phrase fit immédiatement agir Allen qui s'écroula de rire tandis que le kendoka me lança un regard noir.

« Je vais définitivement te tuer, cachet d'aspirine ! »

*Oh tiens, il a changé d'expression*

Le train s'arrêta net. On est arrivé à destination, ça me permettait d'éviter une mise à mort imminente ! Je descendis la première du train en vitesse suivit par Yume. Allen était en train de se retenir de rire à nouveau tandis que Kanda était énervé. Il alla me lança un énième regard noir quand Yume se retourna :

« Il y a un problème l'efféminé ? Tu veux que je te fasse une chirurgie esthétique du visage gratuitement pour mater ma petite sœur ainsi? »

Le concerné pâlit face à cette proposition et soupira. On se mit immédiatement en route pour aller jusqu'à la ville. Arrivés là-bas, on commença nos recherches, même si honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment on peut différencier les Akumas des humains.

On marcha dans la ville pendant un long moment sans aucun résultat, je commençai à fatiguer. Puis le soleil se coucha, je voulais me reposer mais les autres n'étaient pas du même avis, au contraire Yume en profita pour expliquer son « plan de génie » :

« Voici ce qu'on va faire, pendant tout le trajet, j'ai étudié avec la plus grande minutie chacun de vos comportements par rapport aux autres ! »

*Ah alors c'était ça ton occupation ? Ta stratégie ne se concentre que sur ça ?*

« Et donc ! J'en ai déduis deux binômes tout simplement parfaits ! Allen sera avec moi tandis que Hikari sera avec Kanda. Ne t'en fais pas Hikari, si Kanda te fait le moindre mal, il reviendra avec l'entre-jambes en moins à la congrégation. »

Elle disait ça avec un air tellement naturel,tout simplement effrayant cette fille parfois. Je me voyais mal en duo avec ce mec. Il suffit de voir comment il me regarde pour tout de suite deviner qu'il veut me tuer.

Il accepta à contre cœur et nous nous mîmes immédiatement en route, chacun de notre côté. Je suivais Kanda sans trop comprendre où on allait. Sur le trajet, il ne m'adressa pas un seul regard. J'aimerai bien apprendre à connaître un peu plus les exorcistes, alors en prenant mon ardoise à deux mains -jeu de mots pourri je sais- et écrivit dessus «Kanda, où on va comme ça ? ». Il regarda un instant ce que j'avais marqué puis répondis :

-On cherche les Akumas, ça se voit non ?

-Mais cela fait des heures qu'on cherche en vain, marquais-je agacée par sa remarque.

-Il faut continuer à chercher. Je te préviens tout de suite, si jamais tu te retrouves être sur mon chemin ou ralentir la mission, je n'hésiterai pas à te laisser derrière. Je ne viendrai pas te sauver non plus si jamais tu es en danger. Je suis ici uniquement pour détruire les Akumas compris ?

-Ok... Dans ce cas, si je suis sur le point de mourir, tu pourras ramener mon corps à l'organisation afin qu'ils récupèrent mon innocence ? Après tout si je meurs c'est que je n'ai pas été digne de Dieu donc quelqu'un me remplacera.

Il afficha un air étonné devant ma phrase, il s'arrêta un instant et me regarda dans les yeux avec un semblant de tristesse. Puis il acquiesça de la tête avant de se retourner sur ses gardes.

Nous rencontrâmes des habitants de la ville. Ils nous regardaient mais ne bougeaient pas, à vrai dire, ils semblaient bizarre, j'allais m'approcher d'eux quand Kanda mit son bras devant moi :

« Les voilà enfin,les Akumas ».

Tout à coup, un Akuma sortit du corps de la première personne, puis un autre et une bonne dizaine, on était encerclés ! Je paniquai et bougeai dans tous les sens tandis que Kanda dégaina son épée et trancha en deux plusieurs d'entre eux en un coup.

*Le quotidien d'un sereal killer en direct*

Tous les Akumas furent vaincu rapidement, j'étais impressionnée par la force de Kanda, il n'a même pas eu à activer son innocence pour en venir à bout ! On allait continuer notre chemin quand le sol se fissura en deux, je tombai d'un côté et vit Kanda sauter de l'autre côté pour éviter la chute en m'ignorant.

*Sympa comme coéquipier !*

On allait être séparés ! Mais pire encore, je ne sais pas où je vais attérir voire même si je vais rester en vie ! Je vis le sol au bout d'un moment et je fermai les yeux pour éviter de voir ma propre mort.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je me demandais où j'étais puis je me rappelai que j'étais tombée. Je me redressai subitement pour voir si j'avais une blessure. Rien,nada. Comment est-ce possible ? Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans une salle immense avec des piliers en ruines. Serais-ce le sous-sol de la ville ?

J'explorai chaque centimètre de la salle à la recherche d'une quelconque sortie et la seule qui me parut accessible fut le trou par lequel je suis tombée. Problème : je n'arrivai pas à en voir la fin et je ne pensai pas pouvoir escalader ou sauter assez haut pour arriver à la surface.

Je me résignai et m'assis en tailleur, après tout, Kanda va sûrement prévenir Allen et Yume que je suis tombée, la meilleure des choses à faire est de ne pas m'éloigner de ce trou comme ça ils me retrouveront plus facilement. C'est ce que j'avais envie de me dire mais ce Kanda voulait m'a dit ignorer ceux qui gênés dans la mission, ce qui est mon cas en ce moment précis.

J'attendis plusieurs minutes en réfléchissant à ma situation mais rien ne vint à ma tête. Soudain une ombre apparut devant moi, elle avait un torse et une tête de femme, ses cheveux étaient des serpents en métal pas très accueillants. Elle possédait aussi une queue de serpent en fer. L'atmosphère devint froide d'un seul coup.

*Attendez, en métal ? Alors réfléchis Hikari, tu es en mission dans une ville, tu as été attaquée par des Akumas puis tu es tombée suite à une sorte de tremblement de terre. Ne me dis pas...*

Et si. Cette chose devant moi était un Akuma, certes il ne ressemblait pas à ceux que j'avais rencontré, mais c'était un Akuma !

« Bonjour jeune exorciste,je suis un Akuma de niveau 2 et aussi celle qui t'as fait chuté ici pour te tuer, au revoir !» me lança l'Akuma en crachant du poison par ses cheveux qu'elle propulsait encore plus rapidement en donnant un coup de queue dessus.

*Au moins, c'est direct*

J'allais -encore une fois- mourir ! Je mis mes bras devant ma tête pour me protéger même si c'était inutile dans cette situation et j'entendis le choc.

J'ouvrai mes yeux en tremblant et je vis quelque chose d'étrange. Une sorte de bouclier était autour de moi, il me protégeait des projectiles que l'Akuma me lançait sans relâche. Il était d'un blanc assez lumineux, je ressentais une sensation étrange, serais-ce mon innocence ? L'Akuma sourit et continua ses tirs. Cependant, je remarquai une chose : au fur et à mesure que je bloquais des projectiles, je m'affaiblissais, je ne savais pas encore comment contrôler mon innocence, elle me vidait de mon énergie trop rapidement.

Le bouclier s'évapora subitement. L'Akuma me regarda avec un air sadique :

« La récrée est finie ! Meurs exorciste ! »

Les projectiles allaient droit sur moi, je n'avais plus aucun moyen d'esquiver les coups, j'essayais de bouger mes jambes mais elles étaient trop affaiblies, mon corps entier ne me répondait plus correctement. J'eus juste le temps de voir une ombre arriver devant moi avant que les projectiles explosent.

Quand la poussière se dissipa,je vis un homme avec une tenue d'exorciste face à moi, je vis aussi de longs cheveux bleu sombres et je compris que je venais d'être sauvée par Kanda. *La honte, j'ai une dette envers lui maintenant*

Je vis du sang couler le long de son corps. Il était blessé ! Si on ne le soigne pas, il va mourir du virus de l'Akuma !

Je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne réussis qu'à geindre pour montrer ma panique et lui faire comprendre qu'il était en danger. Il m'ignora royalement et sauta en s'écriant :

« Mugen : Activation ! Première Illusion : Les insectes de l'enfer ! »

Il fendu l'air avec son épée et des insectes sortirent de la lame. Ils se dirigèrent droit sur L'Akuma qui fut détruit après être traversé par ceux-ci. Il rengaina son épée, continuant de saigner à cause de ses blessures. Je m'avançai en rampant vers lui, étant donné que mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me porter et je regardai ses blessures. Elles étaient assez profondes mais commençaient à se régénérer lentement. Je pris les bandages autour de mes bras et les appliqua dessus. Enfin, je voulais les appliquer sur ses blessures mais il me bloqua avec son épée au niveau de ma gorge.

« Tu veux faire quoi, cachet d'aspirine ? »

*La confiance règne entre exorcistes !*

Je lui désignai du doigt ses blessures. Il soupira, enleva son haut et se laissa finalement faire.

« ne sert à rien mais si ça te fait tant plaisir, fais le. »

*Quand il veut, il peut se montrer coopératif, à sa manière*

J'essayai d'être la plus délicate possible, je savais ce qu'était la douleur qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on nous traitait mal. Je l'ai subis toute ma vie. Je passais lentement sur chaque blessure, je pris même les bandages au niveau de mes jambes pour les lui mettre car il n'y en avait pas assez. Il me regarda sans rien dire. Je remarquai que se blessures se régénéraient d'elles-même lentement et qu'il avait un tatouage au niveau du cœur. Je ne comprenais pas sa signification mais je ne m'attardai pas dessus. Après avoir fini il se rhabilla immédiatement,se leva et lâcha un « Humpf ».

*C'est trop demander un merci ?!*

Il allait partir quand il vit que je ne pouvais pas le suivre étant donné mon état pitoyable. Pour faire court, imaginez une fille sacrément amochée, avec des bleus partout, les mains tremblantes et les jambes en compote et vous aurez un aperçu de mon état.

Je le regardai avec des yeux doux, je ne voulais pas être abandonnée une nouvelle fois ! Ni être confrontée à un autre Akuma ! Il soupira,agacé, et me prit comme un sac à patates sur son épaule. Bon c'est mieux que rien direz-vous mais quand même, ça me faisait hyper mal ! Je gémissais à cause de la douleur ce qui énervé notre cher kendoka. Il finit par céder et me porta en utilisant ses deux bras. J'étais assez gênée de ma position, mais au moins, ça me faisait moins mal ! Ma tête était serrée contre son torse, je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur, il faut avouer que malgré son air asocial, il faisait tout pour me porter le plus convenablement possible. Je le regardais durant tout le trajet pour voir si lui aussi ressentait de la gène.

Je n'eus son regard qu'un bref moment, je pus voir ses yeux noirs profonds qui regardaient les miens, j'étais comme hypnotisée par ceux-ci. J'en devins rouge vermeille et écarta mes yeux immédiatement. Je ne vis pas sa réaction mais j'entendis un petit « Hum » venant de sa part.

On arriva finalement à la surface. Je pus voir Allen et Yume. Ils venaient tous deux vers nous quand je vis le regard de Yume changer brutalement, elle commençait à courir d'une façon étrange puis cria :

« Ma petite Hikariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! elle apparut immédiatement devant puis continua, qu'as-tu fais Kanda pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?! Tu veux la violer c'est ça ? Oh t'en fais pas Hikari, en rentrant à la maison, Kanda sera puni, tu ne le reconnaîtra plus promis ! »

Je pâlis face à cette promesse tout comme le kendoka. On se dirigea vers une auberge pour que je puisse me reposer. Sur le chemin, Allen m'expliqua qu'il pouvait voir l'âme des Akumas grâce à son œil gauche et affirma que tous ceux de cette ville ont été détruit. Arrivés à l'auberge, j'allais être posée par Kanda sur le lit quand le Moyashi -j'aime bien ce surnom- déclara :

-Dis Kanda, tu ne la lâches pas depuis tout à l'heure, tu t'inquiètes pour elle n'est-ce pas ?

-Ferme-la, Moyashi.

-C'est Allen. Et tu la tiens comme une princesse en plus.

-Elle n'arrêtait pas de geindre de douleur quand je la portais sur mon épaule.

-Oh mais pourtant tu la tenais fermement et délicatement à la fois pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Se pourrait-il que... tu aies le béguin pour elle ?

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire, le kendoka me lâcha brusquement, je fis un magnifique plat sur le sol ce qui aggrava mon état.

*Merci beaucoup Allen, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin !*

Kanda pointa son épée sur Allen avec un air meurtrier. Yume assomma les deux avec un bon coup de poing immédiatement.

« Ils n'arrêteront jamais ces deux-là. Oh ma pauvre chérie ! Vois ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! »

Elle me prit et me posa doucement sur le lit puis m'adressa un sourire avant que je ne m'endorme pour de bon.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous avions dû embarquer dans le train en sautant dessus car notre cher ventre sur pattes -Allen- avait une « petite faim ». Tu parles, il a mangé pour dix ! Dans le train, les deux hommes n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, Kanda voulait tuer Allen car il nous a retardé. En guise de réponse, Moyashi proposa une partie de cartes. J'étais très intriguée, ce jeu se nommait « Poker ». Je demandai si je pouvais rejoindre la partie et devant mon insistance, Allen finit par céder.

« Celui qui gagne choisit un des deux perdants et lui donne un gage ! La partie se déroule en une manche !» déclara avec un air diabolique Allen.

Nous ne pouvions plus faire marche arrière. Je ne connaissais rien au jeu, et je ne voulais pas perdre, Yume aperçut ma détresse et vint derrière moi me chuchoter à l'oreille « T'en fais pas, Yume a la situation en main, tu comprendras plus tard. ».

Fin de la manche, moment décisif, je ne savais pas ce que signifiait les symboles sur mes cartes, je tremblai des mains, mais je ne devais pas avoir peur ! Je me devais de gagner !

On retourna nos cartes en même temps ! Allen déclara avec un air de vainqueur :

-Full ! Héhé ! Alors tu as quoi mon jeune Candy ?

-Une paire... et c'est quoi ce surnom, tu veux mourir Moyashi ?!

-Voyons voir ce qu'a obtenu Hikari, dit Allen en ignorant la remarque de l'épéiste, Urgh... Une... Une Quinte Royale ?! Comment t'as fais ?!

Je ne comprenais strictement rien à son vocabulaire. Tout ce que je compris, c'est que j'ai obtenu ces cartes grâce à Yume vu son air sadique.

-Cela veut dire qu'Hikari a gagné ! Elle choisit aussi qui va avoir un gage, mwahahaha je suis trop diabolique !

-C'est impossible, je ne perds jamais aux cartes...

-Hihi Walker, tu n'as pas autant d'expérience que moi dans le domaine c'est tout.

-Tu as truqué le jeu Yume ?!

-Naturellement, mais mieux que toi haha !

-C'est quoi ce bordel, je vais tous vous buter ! Cria « Candy » en dégainant son épée et en menaçant Yume.

Je pris vite mon ardoise et écrivit avec mon stylo qui aura le gage. Je devais à tout prix remercier Yume pour l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté ! Et aussi la protéger d'une mort imminente.

-Je donnerai un gage à Candy,écrivis-je.

-Yes little sis' ! I love you ! Take that, Mister long hair !

-Oh je suis épargné super !

-Moi ?! Alors que je t'ai sauvé la peau en ville ! Espèce d'ingrate ! Tu me le payeras très cher...

*Je crois avoir pris la mauvaise décision, mais bon pas grave, l'instant est trop beau, je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche pour ce qu'il m'a fait à l'arrivée ! Moi rancunière ? Non non, vous rêvez je vous jure.*

De retour à l'organisation, je vis un grand panneau avec marqué dessus « Welcome home ! » Je me sentais tellement heureuse. Lenalee est venue nous accueillir avec un grand sourire et nous sommes allés à la cafétéria, il y aurait une fête de bienvenue en mon honneur que Yume avait organisé lors de mon arrivée.

*Peut être une autre partie de sa « mission de la plus haute importance, tu comprendras plus tard.*

Celle-ci obligea Kanda à venir car « C'est une grande fierté pour une grande sœur que d'assister à la première fête de sa petite sœur ! Tout le monde doit y être ! ». Honnêtement, c'est surtout son regard noir qui l'a forcé.

On arriva devant la porte de la cafétéria quand nous entendîmes un vacarme atroce à l'intérieur. Allen ouvra la porte et nous vîmes une chose effrayante. Toutes les personnes à l'intérieur de la cafétéria,dont Lavi et un vieux type ressemblant à un panda, avaient la taille d'un enfant. On redressa notre tête pour voir le directeur sur une machine ayant l'air mal en point vu les éclairs autour d'elle.

« Bon retour à la maison tout le monde ! Mwahahaha ! » s'écria Komui avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

Je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir me reposer avant un bon moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Et voici le chapitre 3 rien que pour vous! **

**Dydy: Merci pour tes reviews, je vais faire en sorte de m'améliorer! Pour le Kanda x Hikari, va falloir que j'arrange ça t'as raison xD**

**Je n'ai peut être pas beaucoup de reviews mais j'ai atteints les 100 views! *saute de joie de partout comme une folle***

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)**

**Chapitre 3**

_« Bon retour à la maison tout le monde ! Mwahahaha ! » s'écria Komui avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux._

_Je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir me reposer avant un bon moment._

On pouvait entendre des cris, des pleurs et des rires de gamins. C'était insupportable pour mes oreilles, la cafétéria ne ressemblait plus à rien, notre cuistot Jerry « Junior » cuisinait les tenues des traqueurs et ses deux tresses violettes faisaient maintenant deux fois sa taille Lavi suçait son pouce en criant « Strike ! » pour un rien avant de se faire frapper par un vieux panda en forme d'enfant -je vous laisse imaginer-. Tous ces problèmes pouvaient s'expliquer en un seul mot : Komui.

« Il a encore fait un grille pain celui-là, commença Yume avec une touche de poésie, je vais le buter mille et une nuit pour le faire mourir ensuite dans la plus grande agonie. Innocence : Activ...uuuh... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'une flèche fut tirée dans sa nuque. Le tireur, fier de lui avec son béret essaya de se justifier :

-On ne touche pas à Komurin IV ! Il a été fait avec mon amour et ma passion ! Il est là pour aider les exorcistes et les traqueurs en ajoutant des compléments nutritionnels dans la nourriture, regardez ! Ils ont une peau de bébé ! Cela marche mieux que les crèmes douteuses qu'on voit à la télé !

-Normal qu'ils ont une peau de bébé, ce _sont des enfants _! s'exclama Kanda avec une veine qui sortait du front.

-Kanda, tu vas payer pour avoir été ingrat envers ma science et mon invention ! Komurin IV, utilise tes missiles nutritifs sur ces jeunes gens ! Ils viennent de rentrer de mission, ils ont besoin d'un bon repas !

Des « missiles nutritifs » ? Il se moquait de nous là, c'était pas possible. Ce type avait l'air plus dangereux que le Compte Millénaire lui-même. Des trous se formèrent à certains endroits de la machine, on pu voir des mini Komui préparer une sorte de torpille... Des torpilles ?! Ah il fallait esquiver et vite ! Aah je ne pouvais pas, mes jambes n'étaient pas encore tout à fait rétablies hiii ! Au secours !

*Et paf ça fait des chocapics !* Hum je voulais dire, et boum l'explosion ! Néanmoins je ne changeai pas, quelqu'un a dû prendre le coup à ma place. Lorsque la fumée de l'explosion se dissipa, je pu apercevoir une Yume à moitié endormie ayant un corps enfantin. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts et elle avait une mine d'ange.

Le kendoka s'approcha avec une pointe de sadisme dans le regard :

-Haha c'est à ça que tu ressemblais quand t'étais petite ? T'es tout de suite moins dangereuse, je vais pouvoir te découper avec mon épée.

-Baka ! Cria Yume en lui donnant un coup de point, ze te laizourai pas faire ! T'as intérêt à protézer Hikari zusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux ou ze te zure, ze te bute quand tout ce bazar sera tourminé !

Yume s'endormit aussitôt après avoir fini sa phrase.

-Et maintenant, aux suivants ! Mwahaha ! s'exclama Komui qui avait complètement perdu la tête.

-Allons-nous en d'ici et vite ! cria Allen en nous indiquant par où fuir.

Je les suivais sans rien dire, mais honnêtement, est-ce qu'on pouvait semer Komurin IV ? Après tout, on rentrait de mission , on est fatigué, de plus nous sommes humains et... et c'était une machine avec un Mad scientist qui nous courait après là !

Alors que l'on courait dans tous les sens en esquivant les « Bons missiles nutritifs de mon Komurin IV chéri » d'après Komui, Lenalee se retourna avec un regard blasé :

« J'en ai assez de cet enfantillage. Innocence : Activation ! Dark Boots !» déclara-t-elle.

Je vis ses bottes changer : elles devenaient noires, recouvraient une plus large partie de ses jambes, on pouvait apercevoir une lueur verte émanant de chacune d'entre elles. Elle fit un bond tout simplement impressionnant. C'était la première fois que je vis quelqu'un sauter aussi haut. Elle visa la machine, pivota légèrement puis se dirigea à toute vitesse dessus, on allait gagné !

...Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurai dit si Komui n'avait pas lancer une nouvelle flèche sur Lenalee. La pauvre s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol et se transforma en une enfant.

Et voilà comment la tentative pour détruire le Komurin IV échoua.

« Ah ma Lenalee ! Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ! Mais Komurin IV... je ne pouvais pas abandonner Komurin IV non plus ! Komurin ! Apporte-moi ma Lenalee chérie ! »

La machine prit Lenalee avec son long bras métallique et la déposa dans ceux de Komui. Il lui chantait une berceuse en la chouchoutant et en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Ce mec est victime du sister complex, ça c'était clair et net. Allen m'interpella alors en chuchotant :

« C'est le moment pour fuir. Allons-y. »

J'acquiesçai du regard et le suivit avec Kanda. Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Komui remarqua qu'on avait disparu. Il se mit immédiatement à notre recherche.

On s'était caché dans un sous-sol remplit de restes de machines n'ayant pas très bien finies, dont certaines ressemblant au Komurin IV. *Ah je comprends mieux d'où vient le IV maintenant...*

On vit alors deux scientifiques s'approcher de nous, Le premier avait les cheveux bouclés avec des lunettes rondes tandis que le second était corpulent avec un bandeau qui couvrait la moitié de son visage.

-Jonny ! Tapp ! s'écria Allen en s'élançant vers eux, vous allez bien ?

-Oh Allen ! Oui et toi ? répondit celui aux cheveux bouclés, qui devait être Jonny.

-Eh ben, ça pourrait être pire, on est poursuivi par le Komurin IV de Komui.

-Oh, nous aussi, commenta Tapp, on est les seuls à avoir pu s'enfuir à temps. On a décidé de se réfugier ici en préparant de quoi contrer Komui.

-Oui ! D'ailleurs Allen, je te présente...l'Anti-Komurin 1.0 !

On pu voir une petite machine ressemblant trait pour trait au Komurin IV. Bon, c'étaient des scientifiques, elle devait pouvoir venir à bout de l'autre grille pain, autant leur faire confiance.

Et on allait le vérifier tout de suite ! Une grande explosion retentit, défonçant la porte du sous-sol, nous étions face au Komurin IV et son maître.

« Yosh, commença Jonny, vous allez devoir dire adieu à votre machine, chef ! Anti-Komurin 1.0 , Fire ! »

La petite machine s'alluma, se mit à tourner sur elle-même et fit apparaître des obus.

On allait être sauvé ! Elle prépara son tir, visa et lança... DES FLEURS ?!

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! gueula Kanda.

-Oh des fleurs pour moi, merci Jonny ! Avant que tu ne puisses dire quoi que ce soit, sache que j'ai modifié chacune de mes vieilles machines pour qu'elles deviennent inefficaces face à mes nouveaux chefs d'œuvre ! Sur ce, bye bye , Jonny et Tapp, déclara Komui en envoyant de nouveaux missiles « nutritifs » sur les scientifiques.

Et voilà comment la deuxième tentative pour détruire le Komurin IV échoua.

Une autre rafale de tirs se dirigea droit sur nous. Allen et Kanda se préparèrent à esquiver quand ce dernier se rappela d'une menace faite par une très chère exorciste ayant elle aussi un sister complex si l'ont peut dire. Son réflexe fut immédiat, sa vie avant tout ! Il donna un coup de pied au pauvre Allen qui n'avait rien demandé pour qu'il se prenne les tirs à ma place. Et voici mes chers confrères jardiniers comment on obtenait une jeune pousse de soja.

L'invention du Mad scientist se prépara pour une seconde rafale de tirs. Kanda me prit alors la main :

« Si tu tiens à survivre à ce fou, t'as intérêt à courir vite ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je le suivis en courant du mieux que je pu, mais il allait trop vite pour moi. Au bout d'une longue course, essoufflée et sentant mes jambes m'abandonner, je m'écroulai par terre. Ma main étant toujours tenue par Kanda, il m'accompagna dans ma chute.

Il se releva vite, je vis à son visage qu'il était dans une colère noire.

« Je me tue à te protéger de ce boulet, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est abandonner comme une lâche ?! Tu m'énerves, je déteste les gens de ton genre ! » me cria-t-il.

Je voulais bien le croire mais le problème, et je suis sûre que si mes jambes n'auraient pas lâchés, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué, on était dans un cul de sac. Je lui indiquai du doigt l'impasse et son regard changea d'un coup :

« Tss, c'est vrai que dans ce cas là, on ne peut pas faire grand chose... » me dit-il avec un air blasé.

Je me retournai pour voir Komui caresser délicatement le bouton pour lancer les « missiles nutritifs » avec une de ses mains et de l'autre tenir sa petite Lenalee « adorée chérie que j'aime plus que tout au monde ». Il déclara alors avec un regard sadique :

-Quelle est votre dernière volonté, jeunes tourtereaux ?!

-Tour...tourtereaux ?! Répondit Kanda dont les joues se coloraient en rouge carmin suite à la remarque, ne te fous pas de ma gueule !

J'écrivis alors mon gage en guise de dernière volonté, autant le faire maintenant si je suis supposée rester un enfant pour le restant des mes jours. Je mis mon message en face du kendoka pour qu'il puisse le lire, sa réaction fut pour le moins hilarante. Il lut une première fois avec attention le contenu du message, le relut une fois, encore une nouvelle fois avant de finalement devenir rouge pivoine et de gratter ses cheveux comme un dingue jusqu'à en défaire sa queue de cheval.

*Ses cheveux sont plus longs que les miens, c'est injuste !*

« Ce que tu me demandes de faire est tout simplement... IMPOSSIBLE ! »

Je le boudai en guise de réponse ce qui lui fit sortir une veine du front. Il dégaina alors son épée et sauta droit sur le Komurin IV pour se défouler :

-Je vais te bu...

-Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, Kanda-chan !

*Le boulet. Tu n'attaques pas un ennemi de front s'il est prêt à te lancer des projectiles dessus, Bakanda !*

Me voilà maintenant responsable d'un mini kendoka enragé après l'échec de la troisième tentative pour détruire le robot. J'en avais assez, cette situation m'agaçait, ce type m'exaspérait, ce Bakanda m'énervait à s'agitait dans tous les sens, je voulais juste tout détruire pour me calmer. Je me levai alors, en prenant l'épéiste junior dans mes bras, je pris mon ardoise avec mes dents –ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi- et je la jetai avec toute ma haine sur cette putain de machine !

Le résultat fut pour le moins inattendu, l'ardoise se cassa, sauf qu'un petit morceau se logea dans la machine, mais à cause du mécanisme du robot, ce même morceau se broya, sauf que les bouts broyés réussirent à se loger dans ce que je pensais, le point faible de la machine qui explosa d'un seul coup. Le pauvre Komui fut propulsé par l'explosion en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps car son « Komurin IV a été détruit ! Pourquoi ? Il était pourtant parfait ! » en tenant du mieux qu'il pouvait Lenalee qui ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation.

Bref, pour détruire un robot, il faut utiliser une ardoise.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Komui administra le vaccin à tout le monde, tout était redevenu normal, on me félicita pour ma chance... hum hum, mon travail remarquable et on fêta le tout à la cafétéria. Les membres de la congrégation en profitèrent pour nous souhaiter un bon retour à la maison et pour torturer Komui.

*Tu l'as bien mérité, Mad scientist*

Mais le mieux était à venir. Oui mes amis, le gage de Kanda prenait place maintenant !

Je m'assis avec Allen, Lenalee, Yume qui était toujours à moitié endormie, Lavi et le panda qui se trouve être Bookman en personne. Kanda nous rejoignit non sans soupirer d'énervement, ce qui étonna tout le groupe. Il s'assit à côté de moi, pile poil en face d'Allen et commença alors mon gage qui je dois l'avouer, était assez sadique.

-Oh Kanda, commença Allen, tu manges avec nous aujourd'hui ?

-Oui.

-Regarde Kanda ! J'ai plein de Soba ! C'est vrai que c'est bon comme plat !

-Hum...

-C'est vrai que tu as été transformé en enfant ? Tu devais être insupportable non ? Est-ce que tu avais toujours des cheveux de fille sous cette forme ?

-...

-Tu es malade Bakanda ? Ou alors est-ce que ton cerveau est trop lent pour comprendre une phrase ? Eh, Kanda, ça va ? T'es tout rouge, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je vis alors quelque chose d'hilarant : Kanda était rouge écarlate, il ne pouvait plus supporter la situation, tous ses nerfs ne pouvaient plus tenir, il se leva d'un coup et frappa avec ses mains sur la table avant de crier :

-Je vais te buter, Moyashi !... Oh non !

-Hahahaha, je crois avoir deviné ton pari Hikari, s'exclama Yume qui était en pleine forme d'un coup, il devait se coltiner le Moyashi en restant le plus gentil possible hein ? Et vu sa réaction, il doit faire autre chose s'il perd n'est-ce pas ? Oh je suis fière de toi petite sœur ! Tu m'as l'air plus intelligente que je ne le pensais !

*Je vais prendre la dernière remarque comme un compliment hum*

Mais bon, j'étais entièrement satisfaite du résultat, c'était ce que je voulais. Je me levai en disant au revoir à tout le monde puis je me dirigeai grâce à mon petit golem jusqu'à l'une des salles d'entraînement de l'enceinte. J'attendis plusieurs minutes en m'asseyant en tailleur avant que notre cher Kanda daigna pointer le bout de son nez.

Il s'assit en face de moi en me lançant un regard noir mais je n'avais pas peur, j'étais supérieure à lui sur ce coup là.

« Et donc, tu me veux quoi, boule de poussières ? »

Il le faisait exprès. Je soupirai et pris ma nouvelle ardoise pour écrire.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Si mais je vais faire comme si je ne m'en souvenais pas.

-Baka.

-Tu me cherches boule de poussières ? Déclara-t-il en commençant à dégainer son katana.

-Assis ou j'applique de suite le gage.

-Tss.

Il se rassit prêt à m'écouter. Le silence était de plomb dans la salle, on n'entendait que mon feutre en train d'écrire sur l'ardoise. Finalement je lui tendis avec comme première consigne « Lis à voix haute ce qui est marqué ci-dessous ».

« Lis à voix haute ce qui est marqué ci-dessous... »

*Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?*

« Moi, Kanda Yu, accepte de manger avec tout le monde à chaque repas, de dire bonjour à chacun des mes camarades qui se composent d'Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Yume et Hikari pour pas que t'oublies... Eh tu te fous de ma gueule !... Tss, j'accepte aussi … Quoi ?! Hors de question ! Juste hors de question ! Il est hors de question que je t'entraîne à utiliser ton innocence et encore moins que tu m'accompagnes quand tu le souhaites dans mes missions ! Juste non ! »

Je lui fis la moue et le regardai avec insistance. C'était son gage, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser ! Il me défia du regard en guise de réponse, puis se jeta sur moi, je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Je donnai des coups de poings et de pieds où je pouvais en vain, pour qu'au final, je me retrouvai épuisée, allongée sur le dos avec un kendoka à califourchon sur moi et qui avait ses mains au niveau de mes poignets. Autant le dire tout de suite, je ne trouvai pas cette situation très confortable ! Il serra de plus en plus fort son étreinte autour de mes poignets, j'avais mal, très mal, il avait toujours ce regard noir, je n'aurai peut être pas dû aller aussi loin dans mon pari.

« T'es qu'une faible, il suffit que Yume ou Lenalee ne soient pas là, et tu ne peux plus rien faire. T'es qu'une incapable, tu mérites de mourir. »

Ses paroles me faisaient mal... Mon corps tremblait, je ne savais pas quoi faire, tout ce que je ressentais, c'était de la tristesse mélangée à de la colère, et cela me faisait horriblement mal au ventre, au cœur et à la gorge, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Il avait raison : Je n'étais qu'une faible.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, il avait l'air de s'en ficher.

Je voulais juste être amie avec lui, il m'avait sauvé la vie, je voulais juste tisser des liens avec lui, passer du temps avec lui, et le remercier.

Et alors se passa quelque chose auquel ni lui ni moi ne s'y attendaient -Non il n'y aura pas de baiser, je vous le dis tout de suite, vous pouvez calmer vos ardeurs!-

Mes lèvres se mirent à bouger, ma gorge me brûlait, je le regardai droit dans les yeux et je dis mon premier mot depuis 12 ans :

« Yû...»

Ma voix était calme, douce, on pouvait y entendre un soupçon de tristesse mais aussi de regret.

Il était étonné, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il relâcha son étreinte. Son regard avait changé, on pouvait y voir comme une marque d'affection. Mais je m'en voulais trop, j'avais honte de moi-même, je me levai et partis en courant, les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de mes joues.

Le kendoka resta sans bouger dans la pièce, c'était la première fois qu'il était face à ce genre de situation. Il regarda la « boule de poussières » partir en courant. Il se releva et soupira :

« Idiote. »

Puis il partit de la salle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Komuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Non ne me fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie nooooooooooooon ! supplia Yume qui pleurait comme une fontaine.

-Je suis désolée Yume, mais tu te dois d'aller rechercher le général Klaud avec tes camarades. Hikari va s'entraîner en partant à une nouvelle mission, et il n'y a personne de disponible.

-Lenalee, Allen, Lavi ! Il y a des exorcistes ici non ?!

-Eh ben pour tout te dire, Allen et Lenalee son partis en mission pour retrouver une innocence, Lavi est avec Bookman pour récolter des informations dans une ville et comme je te l'ai déjà dit... tu dois aller rechercher le général Klaud Nine ! La seule personne disponible... Eh mais, lâche moi !

-Elle peut partir toute seule alors ? Il n'y aura besoin que d'un traqueur, s'il te plaît Komui ! Ne m'inflige pas cette douleur !

-Hikari ne sait pas encore utiliser correctement son innocence, elle doit être accompagnée !

-Je viendrai alors !

-NON TU VAS A LA RECHERCHE DU GENERAL KLAUD NINE, C'EST COMPRIS ?! cria Komui en prenant un air enfantin et sérieux à la fois.

-Bon ok... Mais, pourquoi elle doit partir avec lui ?!

-Car il ne restait que Kanda comme personne disponible voilà !

Grand silence.

Bon pour clarifier la situation, Allen et Lenalee étaient partis en mission à la recherche d'une innocence dans une ville qui serait « bloquée dans le temps », Lavi et Bookman avaient des affaires de Bookman à régler -je vois pas quoi dire de plus- , ne restaient plus que Kanda et moi pour partir chercher une innocence à Rome. Ceci faisait pleurer Yume car « C'est une grande inquiétude pour une grande sœur comme moi que de voir sa petite sœur partir avec un violeur, tu comprendras plus tard. » Je ne parlais plus à Kanda depuis l'incident dans la salle d'entraînement, c'est-à-dire 2 semaines à peu près. Mes poignets me faisaient toujours aussi mal.

Le kendoka soupira et plaça sa main sur son front en signe d'exaspération. J'essayais de rassurer Yume en vain jusqu'à ce que Komui l'assomma avec un bouquin.

*Au moins, le problème est réglé*

-Hum bien, reprenons, commença-t-il avec un air sérieux, il y aurait un soldat ayant vécu plus de mille ans dans les ruines d'une arène de Rome. Il se nomme Victorio et il pourrait très bien avoir une innocence sur lui. J'aimerai que vous la récupériez. Le traqueur Pedro vous accompagnera pour cette mission.

-Je vois. Mais j'aurai pu me débrouiller tout seul, Komui.

-Il est hors de question que je t'éloigne de ta petite amie, Kankda-kun ! s'offusqua Komui qui perdit d'un coup son air sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas ma...PETITE AMIE ! Répondit le kendoka en donnant un coup de pied au bureau, le renversant.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me demander qu'elle t'accompagne en mission alors ?

*Hein ? Quoi ? Attendez j'ai mal entendu là... Kanda veut que je l'accompagne ?!*

Je regardai alors le concerné avec étonnement, on pouvait voir de la gène dans son regard, ses joues devenant légèrement pourpres. Il esquiva mon regard et celui de Komui :

-C'est un gage.

-Excuse pourrie non acceptée ! Tu peux tout me dire... Aïe !

*Komui:0, Kanda:1* Le pauvre superviseur a été assommé d'un bon coup de poing par notre ami épéiste. Nous partîmes aussitôt. On rencontra Pedro dans le train.

Il était corpulent, avait une moustache brune et les cheveux courts bruns aussi, ses yeux étaient bleus. J'appris plus en détails en quoi consiste le rôle d'un traqueur : il assistait les exorcistes lors des missions en récoltant des informations à travers le monde pour savoir où pourraient se situer les innocences. Ils possédaient aussi des talismans, ces outils permettraient de capturer un Akuma de niveau 1 dans une barrière lumineuse.

J'étais fascinée en l'écoutant, des gens dans ce monde étaient prêts à dédier leur vie pour traquer les Akumas et récupérer les innocences alors qu'eux mêmes n'en possédaient pas. J'agitai alors l'épaule d'un Kanda endormi pour qu'il écoute le récit de Pedro, je ne reçu qu'un « Humpf » de sa part avant qu'il ne se rendorme aussitôt.

Il paraissait calme et apaisé étant endormi. On pourrait _presque _croire qu'il n'était pas asocial. Je commençai moi aussi à fatiguer et décidai de m'assoupir durant le trajet, Pedro sortit de notre compartiment pour nous laisser dormir en paix.

_-Hikari ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !_

_-Oh, c'est quoi Hana ?_

_-Deux pendentifs, et quand tu les réunis, ça forme un cœur, même s'il est étrange._

_-Il y a plein de symboles sculptés autour._

_-Tiens Hikari ! Je te passe cette moitié, et moi je prends l'autre, ça signifie qu'on sera ensembles pour toujours ! Je t'aime petite sœur._

« Je t'aime... »

J'ouvrai lentement mes yeux. Pourquoi avais-je rêvé de ça ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je ne voulais pas bouger, je me sentais bien dans cette position, ma tête était appuyée contre un coussin chaud, je pouvais entendre sa respiration et aussi les battements de son cœur accélérer.

*Sa respiration ? Les battements de son cœur ?*

J'ouvrai grand mes yeux et regardai au dessus de moi pour voir un kendoka avec les joues empourprées, il me regardait avec un air étonné, m'aurait-il entendu lorsque je rêvais ? J'étais paniquée, je me redressai subitement, et gesticulais comme une folle mes bras car je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés, sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

« Il t'arrive quoi ? Je dormais et puis je t'ai senti bouger. Tu vas bien ? T'as fais un cauchemar ? »

*Il n'a rien entendu ? Oh cool !* Il posa sa main sur mon front pour vérifier que je n'avais pas de fièvre ce qui me fit rougir.

-Dé...so...lée arrivais-je à articuler difficilement.

-Pas grave. Si t'as du mal à dormir, je suis là.

Kanda était aimable avec moi ? J'étais en train de rêver là, c'était pas possible, je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, comme pour savoir pourquoi il était comme ça tout à coup.

« Bon oui, je suis un asocial, oui je suis quelqu'un qui ne parle jamais et qui est prêt à tuer toute personne me collant trop. Cependant je tiens à la vie, et je ne veux pas que Yume me défonce en rentrant de mission. Donc je vais prendre sur moi pour le moment. Pourquoi tu m'adresses ce sourire ? Je...je ne rigole pas ! Tss. Le train est arrivé, on y va. »

Je le suivis en silence. Pedro nous attendait à l'extérieur. On est arrivé à Rome, cette ville était magnifique. J'aimerai tellement la visiter mais Kanda n'était pas du même avis, je fis la moue, déçue de ne pas pouvoir l'explorer.

On se dirigea vers les ruines de l'arène. Pedro et moi étions à l'arrière tandis que Kanda ouvrait la marche. Au milieu de celle-ci, on aperçut un guerrier. Il avait de longs cheveux frisés rouges, des yeux marrons et possédait une armure épaisse au niveau des épaules et des bras. Il portait aussi une épée qui me donnait une sensation étrange, comme si elle n'était pas constituée d'un matériau naturel.

« Êtes-vous venus me défier ? Au nom de la princesse, je vais vous vaincre ! » déclara le guerrier.

C'était sûrement Victorio, j'aurai aimé pouvoir analyser un peu plus son épée mais c'était sans compter sur sir Bakanda ici présent qui fonça dans le tas sans réfléchir.

« Mugen:Activation ! »

Le combat commença, je ne voulais pas m'y joindre, examinant avec plus de précision l'épée de Victorio. Alors que Kanda s'acharnait sur lui, Victorio donna un coup d'épée d'une puissance inhumaine. Tout ce qui était sur son passage venait d'être détruit en un instant ! Kanda était en difficulté, ça c'était sur.

« L'innocence est sûrement contenue dans l'épée que Victorio porte. » remarqua Pedro.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Le combat était à sens unique à mon avis : Kanda, bien que rapide, ne pouvait pas rivaliser face à la puissance de Victorio, et j'avais raison.

Victorio donna un grand coup en direction du cœur de Kanda, ce dernier mit son épée devant lui pour le parer mais fut propulsé contre le mur d'en face en échange.

« Victorio est vainqueur, encore une fois. » conclut le guerrier en partant.

Je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange : Au moment où Kanda a été propulsé, Mugen s'est désactivé et je ne ressentais plus cette sensation étrange dans l'épée de Victorio au même moment, se pourrait-il que ?..

Pedro se dirigea vers Kanda pour vérifier s'il allait bien, Victorio allait bientôt disparaître de vue, je voulais vérifier une hypothèse...

Je me concentrai sur un point précis, je visai Victorio et me focalisai sur lui le mieux que je pu puis je fis apparaître une étrange lumière de ma main, je la malaxai avec mes deux mains pour former une boule de lumière et la lançai en direction du guerrier. La réaction fut celle que j'attendais : Victorio se retourna, donna un grand coup d'épée qui déferla une vague d'énergie. J'esquivai le coup et me cachai derrière un pilier, Victorio ne me voyant pas, décida de s'en aller définitivement.

Ce type n'était pas un compatible : l'innocence réagissait juste par rapport à l'apparition d'un adversaire. De plus, celle-ci dégageait une puissante énergie quand quelqu'un utilisait aussi une innocence. Peut être qu'elle réagirait face aux Akumas...

On rentra dans une auberge pour la soirée afin que Kanda se reposer. Je sortis mon ardoise et écrivit mon hypothèse au kendoka. Il lut attentivement :

« Alors pour toi, son innocence aurait réagi car j'ai utilisé la mienne ? Il faudrait que je le combatte sans activer Mugen. Je m'en doutais de toute façon, t'es pas d'une très grande aide. »

*Tu parles, t'aurais pas foncé tête baissée sur lui dans ce cas !*

Pendant deux jours, Victorio et Kanda combattaient avec acharnement, puis il y eut l'apparition d'Akumas ce qui interrompit leur duel. Kanda ne me laissait même pas essayer d'activer mon innocence, il tuait directement tous les Akumas. Je commençai à m'ennuyer.

On retourna à l'auberge et je pu remarquer le corps couvert de bleus du kendoka.

-Tu devrais te reposer tu sais, marquais-je sur mon ardoise.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils de la part d'une boule de poussières.

-Hikarin-san a raison, Kanda-san. Vous devriez vous reposer un jour ou deux le temps de récupérer, objecta Pedro.

-J'en ai pas besoin, répondit le concerné en regardant de l'autre côté.

Ce fut l'opportunité parfaite. J'ai dû sacrifier mon ardoise mais au moins, je l'ai assommé et ceci combiné à sa fatigue devrait le faire dormir un bon bout de temps !

« Vous y allez peut être un peu fort, Hikari-san »

Je lui répondis avec un sourire sadique.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Je le regardai avec un air interrogateur.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans l'organisation ? »

Depuis combien de temps...Hum... je pensais que ça faisait 1 mois maintenant. Je lui indiquai avec mes doigts le nombre de jours jusqu'à atteindre un mois.

« Je vois. Honnêtement, je pensais plus mademoiselle Hikari. »

Nouveau regard interrogateur de ma part.

« Après tout, le fait que Kanda-san ait demandé à Komui à ce que vous le rejoignez dans sa mission, et le fait qu'il vous parle souvent. Je veux dire, il est rare qu'il soit social, vous savez. Il est toujours dans son coin, à s'écarter du monde qui l'entoure. J'étais juste étonné de voir qu'il apprécie votre compagnie. »

*C'est ta phrase qui m'étonne Pedro*

J'étais heureuse, je me sentais utile pour la première fois de ma vie. J'étais importante aux yeux de quelqu'un. Je rendis un sourire à Pedro et j'allai dans ma chambre pour me reposer.

Je profitai des deux jours suivants pour m'entraîner à activer mon innocence. Pendant ce temps là, Kanda dormait et Pedro cherchait des informations pouvant nous aider à en savoir plus sur Victorio.

Je méditais dehors sous un soleil de plomb. Je réfléchissais à un moyen pour pouvoir matérialiser correctement mon innocence. Tout d'abord, je pensais en quoi elle s'était formée les premières fois : D'abord un bouclier, ensuite une boule de lumière. Je devais ensuite me demander comment j'ai pu la faire apparaître : La première fois, j'étais en danger de mort et j'avais horriblement peur, la seconde fois, j'ai invoqué une boule de lumière. Je pourrai en rajouter une troisième si je comptais la chute supposée être fatale lors de ma première mission. La plupart du temps, elle se manifestait quand je me sentais en grand danger. Je posais mon coude sur le genou et ma main servait de soutien à ma tête, cela me permettait de réfléchir plus en profondeur. Mon innocence était dans mon âme... je pouvais l'activer en ayant un objectif précis ou en étant en danger...

*Rah ! C'est trop compliqué à comprendre une innocence ! J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais toujours pas comment l'activer !*

Je soupirai, ce n'était pas en quelques jours que je pourrai apprendre à l'utiliser correctement, surtout quand on te disait qu'on ne pouvait rien savoir sur celle-ci car « l'accès est bloqué, l'innocence n'accepte qu'Hikari comme seule et unique personne » . L'accès est bloqué ?.. Ah pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !*

Fière de moi, je me dirigeai vers l'auberge où Kanda dormait pour prendre un bon repas. Après tout, il fallait fêter le fait que j'ai pu utiliser mes neurones correctement !

Alors que j'allais rentrer dans l'auberge, une porte me claqua au visage ce qui me fit tomber par terre comme une idiote. Quelle fut ma surprise de découvrir un Kanda avec un sourire moqueur en me regardant.

« Oh, alors comme ça on aurait du mal à marcher correctement ? »

Ce type était un véritable enfoiré.

« Plus important, j'ai demandé à Pedro de nous rejoindre à l'arène,allons-y, boule de neige. »

*Oh boule de neige ? C'est beaucoup mieux que boule de poussières !*

On rejoignit Pedro près de l'arène, je vis des chasseurs de primes fuir les ruines et j'entendis des bruits de canons. C'étaient sûrement des Akumas !

Pedro nous expliqua rapidement les informations qu'il avait récolté, pour être honnête, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, trop impatiente d'activer mon innocence. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Victorio serait un soldat ayant combattu dans une arène pour une princesse et ce pendant 1000 ans grâce à l'innocence qui le maintenait en vie. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. On rentra dans les ruines, Kanda se précipita vers l'endroit où était Victorio puis s'arrêta net. J'ai failli me cogner contre lui puis regardai dans la même direction afin de savoir ce qui l'empêcher de bouger.

Il y avait Allen et Lenalee qui aidaient les chasseurs de primes à s'enfuir !

« Tu veux réussir à activer ton innocence toi non ? me questionna Kanda. Dans ce cas, mets-toi y de suite ! »

Il me donna un coup de pied ce qui me fit attérir en face... d'un Akuma !

*Merci Kanda, merci !*

L'Akuma était de niveau 1, Kanda me regarda avec un air sérieux, je voulais lui montrer que j'étais capable d'activer mon innocence et de vaincre cet Akuma !

*Bien, faisons comme je l'ai imaginé.*

Je fermai les yeux et pensai à l'Akuma. Je me focalisai uniquement sur la destruction de l'Akuma et la libération de l'âme emprisonnée à l'intérieur. Je voulais enlever les ténèbres qui entouraient cette âme ! Je voulais aider mes amis, et me battre pour pouvoir rester auprès d'eux !

*Active-toi mon innocence, s'il te plait !*

_-Oui maîtresse._

_-Bien maîtresse._

Uh ? Quelles étaient ces voix ?... Et quelle était cette sensation ? C'était comme si je pouvais utiliser mes sentiments pour protéger mes amis, et de l'autre côté, je pouvais me focaliser sur la destruction des Akumas. Un côté qui se bat pour les humains, l'autre côté qui se bat contre les Akumas.

Je regardai droit dans les yeux l'Akuma en face de moi, et levai mes bras dans les airs. Deux mains sortirent du sol pour attraper l'Akuma par le bas et le paralyser. Elles ressemblaient à des ombres. Je resserrai mes mains, créant ainsi une énergie lumineuse. Les deux mains qui tenaient l'Akuma se mirent à briller, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'Akuma explosa. Je m'accroupis, épuisée par mon activation, après tout, c'était la première fois que je la contrôlais totalement, et je devais avouer que c'était plus difficile que je le pensais !

Lenalee et Allen avaient fini de détruire les autres Akumas, ils vinrent vers moi et me félicitèrent pour ma première activation malgré mon épuisement, Kanda arriva à son tour et déclara :

-On dirait que ton innocence fonctionne sur un système de balance. Si l'une des deux parties est trop utilisée, tu t'épuises extrêmement vite pour un résultat médiocre.

-Oh Kanda, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de sympathie envers elle, rétorqua Allen, c'est la première fois qu'elle active son innocence ! Tu pourrais la féliciter.

-La ferme Moyashi. Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. Juste pour info :Victorio est ma proie. N'intervenez pas.

Il se précipita aussitôt sur Victorio pour un énième combat à l'épée, ça commençait à m'agacer sérieusement cette histoire de fierté d'épéiste. Pedro expliqua rapidement la situation aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Malgré sa « sieste » de deux jours, Kanda s'épuisa rapidement face à Victorio jusqu'au moment où il arriva enfin à lui asséner un coup fatal !

Fatal ? Oui _ça_ aurait dû être fatal. Mais la blessure de Victorio se régénéra comme si de rien n'était. Kanda, choqué par cette capacité, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de Victorio qui toucha profondément son flanc droit. Puis il asséna un nouveau coup au niveau de l'épaule droite, les deux blessures étaient profondes, Kanda s'écroula. Allen réagit immédiatement en partant affronter Victorio à son tour pour que nous puissions emmener Kanda dans un lieu sûr. Lenalee alla aider Allen pendant que moi et Pedro étions censé nous occuper du kendoka. Son état était critique.

L'hémorragie ne s'arrêtait pas. Je faisais mon possible pour compresser les blessures en vain.

-Kanda-san, tenez bon ! s'exclama Pedro.

-Je ne...vais pas...mourir pour...si peu... répondit l'exorciste en crachant du sang.

Je vérifiai son rythme cardiaque : il devenait de plus en plus faible. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais la vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour moi sans lui. Je me mis à pleurer, le kendoka me regarda avec un air étonné :

-Pourquoi...tu pleures ?...Je ne...vais pas...mourir...

-Kanda-san, l'hémorragie ne s'arrête pas, vous allez vraiment...

-Il...est hors de question...que je meurs...

Oui. Il était hors de question qu'il mourait. Je me focalisai sur ses blessures et me souvint des paroles de Kanda : mon innocence agit sur un système de balance.

Une puissante lumière émana de mon corps tandis que le sang que Kanda avait perdu se mit à couler en sens inverse pour retourner dans son corps. Je posai mes mains sur le torse de l'exorciste, et alors se produisit une sorte de miracle : La douleur de Kanda disparut et l'hémorragie se stoppa, puis les blessures se refermèrent.

A la fin, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je venais de guérir Kanda, le sauvant ainsi d'une mort certaine. Il se releva et me regarda avec un air étonné. Je lui affichai un sourire timide, ses yeux étaient juste magnifiques, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir en les regardant.

*Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Il va falloir que je me calme tout de suite !*

Lenalee et Allen revenaient, ce dernier eut un choc en voyant le visage de Kanda : Il souriait !

Le kendoka se leva ensuite et me dit :

« Merci, Hikari. »

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, c'était la première fois qu'on me disait merci. Plus encore, que cela vienne d'un asocial de première. Mes joues étaient rouge vermeille, je lui souris en retour et sans m'en rendre compte je parlai à nouveau :

« Yu. »

Allen avait l'air traumatisé, de part le remerciement que m'avait fait Kanda, qu'il ait sourit, le fait que je pouvais l'appeler par son prénom mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait l'air heureux de l'entendre sortir de ma bouche. Lenalee regardait le Moyashi avec un air étonné puis me fit un clin d'œil.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous avions terminé notre travail et étions rentré à la Congrégation. Allen devait repartir aussitôt. Kanda aussi, mais il avait droit à une journée de repos avant d'y aller. Yume quant à elle, n'était toujours pas revenue et ne donnait aucune nouvelle, je m'inquiétais à son sujet.

Pour passer le temps, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'entraînement afin d'apprendre à contrôler mon innocence. Komui m'a expliqué que devoir invoquer une innocence à partir de son esprit ou de son âme pourrait être plus dur à manipuler que si celle-ci était invoquée à partir de notre corps. Il m'a conseillé de méditer quand j'avais du temps libre histoire que je puisse apprendre à contrôler mon flux d'énergie et aussi de m'entraîner au corps à corps. J'étais censée rencontrer un entraîneur dans la salle mais je ne vis personne.

J'attendis dix minutes, puis vingt, puis trente et finalement me décida à m'entraîner toute seule. Je méditais pendant une heure puis commença à m'échauffer. Après cela je m'attaquai à un punching-ball pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Toujours aucun signe du dit entraîneur. Ayant assez attendu, je me concentrai pour activer mon innocence.

*Innocence : Activation !*

_-Oui maîtresse._

_-Bien maîtresse._

Encore ces drôles de voix venant de ma tête, sûrement l'innocence. Une étrange aura m'entoura alors. Elle était à la fois lumineuse et sombre, aucune partie n'empiétait sur l'autre, c'était comme une _balance_. C'était un bon début ! Je me remis à méditer pour essayer de ressentir au mieux mon innocence et afin de maintenir ce système de balance. C'était plus dur que je le pensais, mais en me concentrant dessus comme il le fallait, je réussis à maintenir l'équilibre pendant une bonne heure. En parlant d'heure, mon « entraîneur » était très en retard.

Je me mis à redonner des coups au punching-ball pour voir si j'arrivais à maintenir l'équilibre en étant en mouvement. Le résultat était excellent : aucune anomalie et je me sentais en pleine forme. J'allai sortir de la salle quand arriva enfin mon entraîneur qui ne fut autre que Kanda.

« Désolée du retard, Komui m'a occupé un bon moment. »

*Au moins, il s'excuse*

Il remarqua alors mon aura. Il avait compris que j'étais enfin arrivée à activer mon innocence correctement.

« Oh. C'est pas mal, boule de poussières. »

*Le retour de la boule de poussières !*

« L'exercice que je te propose est simple, commença-t-il en me montrant une photo d'une fleur, ceci est un lotus. Je veux que tu en créé un ici avec les pétales ayant la même taille. De plus, chaque pétale sera noir ou blanc et aucune couleur ne doit être supérieure à l'autre. Si tu veux simplifier un peu l'exercice, tu n'as qu'à faire un côté tout en blanc et l'autre tout en noir. Sur ce, je te laisse, bye. »

*Quoi ?! Tu viens en retard, tu dis ton exercice et tu repars comme si de rien n'était ?!*

Je lui lançai un regard noir ce qui le blasa.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je dois encore préparer mes affaires pour ma mission. Tu ne me reverras pas avant un bon moment. Je pars rechercher mon général. »

C'était le même type de mission que pour Yume... Je me sentais triste, d'abord Yume qui ne revenait pas, et maintenant Kanda … Je ne reverrai probablement plus Kanda... Instinctivement, je me serrai contre lui. Il fut étonné de ma réaction et prit mes poignets. J'avais peur qu'il refasse comme la dernière fois. Cependant, il les retira doucement, se retourna ensuite et me dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne mourrai pas. Quand on se reverra, je te promets de m'entraîner avec toi. »

J'étais touchée par cette marque d'affection. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, après tout il avait raison : Je devais croire en mes camarades ! Ils reviendront !. Il avait l'air d'avoir compris le message puisqu'il déclara avec une voix douce :

« Merci. Toi aussi. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je m'entraînais, j'arrivais à peine à former deux pétales et encore, je n'arrivais pas à les colorer en blanc ou en noir. Ils étaient toujours d'un rose pâle,comme sur la photo. De plus, la création d'un pétale consommait beaucoup de mon énergie. J'avais beau être dans un état parfaitement équilibré, je n'arrivais plus à tenir debout après quelques tentatives. Il fallait que j'y arrive. Komui ne me laisserait pas aller en mission tant que je n'y arriverai pas.

*Yosh ! Allons-y, Innocence !*

_-Oui maîtresse._

_-Bien maîtresse._

*Il va falloir que je m'habitue à ces voix, héhé*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après plusieurs semaines de recherches, Kanda parvint à retrouver son général. Daisya Barry, un membre de son équipe, mourut au court de la mission. Il ne restait plus que lui et Marie, un exorciste autrichien aveugle.

Kanda prit le téléphone de l'auberge pour donner des nouvelles à Komui.

-Moshi moshi ? répondit Komui.

-C'est Kanda. Nous avons retrouvé le général. Cependant, Daisya est mort lors de l'attaque des Akumas à Barcelone.

-Je vois. Encore un mort...

-Encore ? Que veux-tu dire, Komui ?

-Le Compte Millénaire a bougé, Kanda. Daisya Barry de l'unité Tiedoll Tina Spark, Gwen Flail et Sol Galen de l'unité Klaud Nine Kazaana Lido et Chaker Rabon de l'unité Sokaro et enfin, le général Yeegar. Tous ces exorcistes sont morts il y a peu.

-Autant ? Qu'en est-il de Yume et Suman ?

-Yume n'était pas avec ses camarades au moment de leur décès. Ils s'étaient séparés pour retrouver le général Klaud Nine. Au lieu de leur rendez-vous cependant, elle trouva leurs cadavres. Quant à Suman, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui.

-Tss. Qu'est-ce que cherche le compte Millénaire ?

-Il cherche le Cœur. La source de toutes les innocences afin de le supprimer, détruisant ainsi toutes les autres innocences du monde.

-Je vois. Donc les Noah s'en prennent aux exorcistes, en particulier aux généraux ?

-Exactement. Fais attention aux Noah cependant, ce ne sont pas des humains normaux, ils ont des pouvoirs effrayants et sont réputés pour être immortels.

Ramène le général Tiedoll à l'organisation, Kanda. On reparlera de tout cela après.

-Compris.

Kanda allait raccrocher quand soudain Komui s'exclama avec une voix enfantine :

-Oh j'allais oublier ! J'ai envoyé Hikari rejoindre Yume et le général Klaud Nine. De plus, nous avons deux nouveaux exorcistes : Arystar Krory et Miranda Lotto ! Sur ce bye !

-Attends ! Tu as envoyé Hikari en mission ? Cette boule de poussières ne sait pas encore contrôler son innocence correctement ! Si elle rencontre un Noah, elle se fera massacrer !

-Hum ? Tu disais Kanda ? Au faite, tu vas recevoir un colis d'ici peu !

-Komui ! Tu le fais exprès ?! Je t'ai dit il y a deux mois que tant qu'elle n'a pas réussi à contrôler son innocence correctement, elle ne devait pas partir en mission ! Et puis, même si elle y est arrivée, elle est trop faible pour _ce type_ de mission. Elle ne doit pas rencontrer de Noah.

-Oh, tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour ta petite amie ?

-Ta gueule ! Elle n'est pas ma petite amie ! cria le concerné les joues empourprées.

-Kanda-kun, reprit Komui avec une voix sérieuse, cela se voit que tu n'es pas revenu depuis un moment.

-Comment ça ?

-Hikari-chan est devenue bien plus forte que ce tu pourrais penser.

-Plus forte ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je te laisse ! Lenalee va bientôt m'appeler ! Je veux savoir quel goût à le thé en Chine bye !

-Mais tu bois du café... Oh ! Tss. Il a raccroché.

Quelques jours plus tard, le kendoka reçut un petit colis, comme l'avait dit Komui. Il l'ouvrit et vit à l'intérieur un cristal transparent de petite taille. A l'intérieur, il pu remarquer une fleur de lotus : tous les pétales avaient la même taille, les couleurs noires et blanches prenant chacune la moitié d'un pétale. Aucun détail n'échappa à Kanda : le fait que la fleur de lotus soit si petite mais en même temps si bien détaillée montrait à quel point le travail fait dessus était excellent. Il remarqua un petit mot écrit sur le colis « Cela m'a valu une semaine de coma ! » qui le fit sourire. Il fit un trou sur le bout du cristal puis le mit autour du cou comme un pendentif avant de le cacher sous sa veste, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un le remarque.

Il sourit et déclara à lui-même :

« Humpf. Pas mal, boule de poussières. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Je déteste L'Islande ! cria Yume alors qu'elle esquivait les tirs d'Akumas de niveau 1.

-Tu dis cela juste parce que tu as eu peur de l'éruption du volcan, lui répondit le général Klaud Nine.

-C...C'est pas vrai ! Rah j'en ai marre ! Innocence : Activation !

Une lumière verte jaillit du corps de Yume. Sa peau devint dure et elle avait l'apparence d'une marionnette.

« C'est parti mes loulous, tata Yume va vous punir ! »

Elle sauta en faisant une pirouette avant de donner un coup de pied qui fit s'écraser un des Akumas sur trois autres. Elle croisa ensuite ses mains, faisant grossir ses os à cet emplacement puis ils sortirent de sa peau métallique en forme de lames. Ayant des lames en guise d'avant bras, elle s'élança sur le reste des Akumas, les découpant comme du beurre. Une lumière verte jaillit à nouveau de son corps et Yume se métamorphosa en humaine.

-Beau travail. Allons à Dublin maintenant. Je te laisserai là-bas pour ta prochaine mission, pendant ce temps-là, je rejoindrai le quartier général. Je te donnerai des informations dès mon arrivée.

-Entendu, général, dans ce cas, allons-y ! Après tout, ma petite sœur Hikari sera à Dublin aussi ! C'est une grande fierté pour une grande sœur comme moi que de revoir sa petite sœur et d'être sa coéquipière pour une mission, vous comprendrez plus tard. Au faite général ?

-Oui ?

-Hikari deviendra votre disciple hein ?

-Bien entendu. Je lui annoncerai la nouvelle quand nous la croiserons à Dublin. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveaux morts...

-Général, vous êtes triste n'est-ce pas ?.. Je sais que c'est dur à encaisser mais nous nous devons de rester forts et d'aller de l'avant.

-Oui, tu as raison. Allons-y Yume, allons accueillir ma nouvelle élève.

Toutes deux partirent vers leur prochaine destination.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la ville de Dublin, une exorciste avec des cheveux blancs en couettes marchait le pas fier. Elle avait des bandages qui recouvraient ses avant bras et ses tibias. Elle portait une veste d'exorciste ouverte à manches longues, un t-shirt avec un cœur qui possédait les symboles du ying yang au centre de celui-ci et un short court bleu marine.

Elle alla dans la chambre de l'auberge qui lui était réservée, s'installa dans son lit, leva sa main en direction du plafond et déclara avec un ton serein :

« Yume va être choquée de me voir et de m'entendre parler, hihi. »

**Je prévois pour le prochain chapitre un flash back de chacun de mes OC afin que vous puissiez les connaître un peu plus.**

**Sur ce, j'ai du travail à faire moi!**

**Bye ~~**


End file.
